


Lazy Morning

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: As Jongwoon got more and more busy in the hospital, he barely had time to take a day off and now with the lack of sleep, all he wishes is to sleep but Hyukjae wants attention. And who is he to deny it?
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lazy Morning

After leaving another stressful operation, which ended in success, Kim Jongwoon found himself walking drowsily through the hospital hallways after changing his clothes. Lack of sleep had been getting onto him recently, the main problem of it being due to the fact that recently he was either being called at late hours or having to stay in the hospital for a whole day, since they were getting low numbered after a few of his fellow coworkers got on a break. Sacrificing sleep wasn’t something that bothered him if it meant his patients would be okay in the end, but he was getting upset when he couldn’t even nap for at least two hours.

“Leaving now, Jongwoon-ssi?” The petit receptionist asked when Jongwoon approached, noting how he looked like he wasn’t able to sleep properly for years. She looked at him with pity in her eyes, knowing that it wasn't the first time this week that Jongwoon had to stay until after midnight because of a surprise situation that appeared out of sudden.

“Hopefully yes. I hope we won’t have any other sudden operation right before I leave.” Jongwoon sighed heavily, hands gently massaging the knots of tension in his shoulders. “I’ve heard that Ryeowook is on his way so he’ll take over my position, I think. Can you clock out for me?” His tone is soft now, and when the receptionist nodded, he smiled gratefully.

“Go home, Jongwoon-ssi. You are barely managing to stand.” She smiled a little and Jongwoon nodded.

“Alright, I’ll leave now. Take care.” And with that, he lightly waved before leaving, walking towards the parking lot. Since it was past midnight already, the taxi service wasn’t working and he really didn’t want to wake up his lover just so he could pick him up, so he was always coming to work with the car they shared.

Driving home was fast due the lack of traffic – and Jongwoon admits that it is the only good thing about staying until late – and soon he found himself parking the car in the garage, rushing so he could finally enter home. It was dead silent when he opened the door and for a second he wondered if his boyfriend was home, but then he noticed the shoes in the corner. Sighing happily, he took off his shoes and socks, leaving his bag next to the door before he started walking quietly towards the bedroom.

He noticed how the door was cracked, meaning that either Hyukjae forgot to close it properly or he left it like this because he was waiting for him. And knowing Hyukjae, it was probably the latter and Jongwoon felt guilty because he still clings on the hope that Jongwoon will arrive early so that they could spend more time together before going to sleep. He smiled sadly, getting rid of his clothes so that he was only in his underwear before laying on the bed, noting how Hyukjae cuddled close to him in search of warmth.

Hugging him by the waist, Jongwoon chuckled silently when Hyukjae immediately started to use his chest as a pillow and kissed the top of his head, falling asleep not long after.

–

The next day, Jongwoon ended up waking up a little past nine in the morning, mostly due to the movement on Hyukjae’s side of the bed. He groaned a little, pulling Hyukjae back to his spot on the bed when he noticed he was getting up and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“Hey love, good morning.” Hyukjae muttered, his tone still filled with sleep and Jongwoon smiled a little when Hyukjae left a quick peck on his cheek. “I need to go to work, they are waiting for me.”

“You can skip work for today.” Jongwoon whispered and pulled him closer, pressing a light kiss on his forehead. “Just stay here with me.” And Hyukjae sighed, but still buried his face on Jongwoon’s chest as sleep claimed both of them once again.

They woke up later, a little after lunch time, but the sun was still shining bright in the sky. Hyukjae was the first to wake up, quietly leaving Jongwoon’s tight grasp so he could grab his phone. He winced at the brightness, squinting his eyes a bit while he read all the scolding messages Donghae and Shindong sent him. Chuckling a little, he answered them and left the phone on the nightstand, rubbing his eyes before looking at Jongwoon.

It has been a long time since he last saw Jongwoon this close, especially sleeping and peaceful, as over the last few months he had gotten used to waking up in the middle of the night to see him rushing to get ready so he could run to the E.R. He frowned when he finally noticed the dark circles under his eyes, wondering if Jongwoon had been taking at least a small nap on the hospital but it seems that he didn't and he felt bothered with this. Maybe he'll have to check up on Jongwoon more often.

He sighed boredly and slowly sat on top of Jongwoon, bending a little so he could be in a better position. His left hand was gently drawing random patterns on Jongwoon’s chest while the right hand was beside his head, supporting him as he peppered kisses on his cheeks, nose and lips, sometimes gently whispering Jongwoon’s name. Said male groaned a little and tried to move away from the gentle caresses but Hyukjae's weight on his stomach stopped him.

“Hey, it's time for you to wake up.” Hyukjae whispered softly, pecking Jongwoon's lips once again. “Come on, Jongwoon, wake up.” He chuckled when the only answer was Jongwoon's whine so he jumped a little on top of him, making Jongwoon groan in pain.

“Ah, Hyukjae-ah.. please, let me sleep.” Jongwoon pleaded with a sigh, barely managing to open his eyes. “Why you're on top of me?”

“You're home. There's no way I'll let you sleep. And I tried to wake you up nicely but you kept sleeping..” Hyukjae smiled almost innocently and Jongwoon groaned, closing his eyes again. “No no, baby, you won't sleep now!” And he jumped once again, whining in displeasure when Jongwoon held his waist and opened his eyes again.

“You're extremely annoying, do you know that?” Jongwoon groaned, trying to contain the hyped Hyukjae still managing to jump on top of him. “Stop jumping, it's hurting me.”

“Come on, hyung, can't you be more lively? It is such a nice day outside and you’re here being grumpy.” Hyukjae giggled and looked briefly at the window, squeaking when Jongwoon suddenly threw him on the bed, crawling on top of him. The positions changed and now Jongwoon was on top of him, straddling his waist while both hands rested on each side of his head.

“Only like this I can make you shut up, huh?” Jongwoon rolled his eyes, chuckling because of the expression of surprise in Hyukjae's face. “Now, will you stop annoying me and let me sleep?” He asked softly now, lowering his head so he could nuzzle Hyukjae's neck. He ignored the whimper that left his lips and held back the urge to chuckle, pressing a light kiss on the soft spot near Hyukjae's earlobe before leaning back. “So?”

“You're a damn tease, Kim Jongwoon.” Hyukjae growled but nodded nonetheless. “At least shower me with attention before going to sleep. I miss you, you know?” He pouted, sighing contently when Jongwoon pressed their lips together, this time turning it into a kiss instead of it being a quick peck. 

They parted before they took it too far and Hyukjae whined when Jongwoon moved to lay beside him, his hands quickly holding Jongwoon in place while his eyes pleaded for him to give him just a little more affection. Jongwoon chuckled and pecked his lips quickly, using one of his hands to caress Hyukjae's cheeks.

“I'll give you more attention later, I promise. Just let me sleep for one hour and I'll be yours the whole afternoon.” Jongwoon whispered, pecking his lips once again. Hyukjae bit his lower lip, not really wanting to wait until later but it was better than nothing.

“Alright..” Hyukjae grumbled, allowing Jongwoon to lay beside him. He quickly hugged Jongwoon, resting his head on his chest while his arms was loosely wrapped around Jongwoon's waist.

As sleep slowly crawled back to him again, Hyukjae heard a faint whisper that sounded like an _I love you_ and a light kiss being left at the top of his head, making him smile a little before he finally drifted to dreamland.


End file.
